A Special Love
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: William loved all his siblings, but Kelly had always had a special place in his heart. Can be incest or just sibling bonding, William/Kelly


William loved all his siblings, but Kelly had always had a special place in his heart. It had started the minute Kelly was born. William had been seven years old when his father came out with little Kelly in his arm. Christina was looking after the younger kids in the corner of the waiting room while he sat and watched TV.

"Hey William, meet your newest sister, Kelly Ann Beardsley," Frank said as he gently placed the sleeping baby girl in his arms. William smiled to himself as he looked down on his little sister. Frank went to go see how his wife was doing, leaving William a few minutes alone with Kelly.

"Hi Kelly, I'm your big brother William," he said to the sleeping infant. "You have another big brother, but I'll always be your favorite. Nobody will ever hurt you, I'll protect you. I'll chase away the monsters for you because you're my little sister. Christina will be able to help you with make up and cloths, but when you just need someone who loves you; you come to me, ok Kelly?"

After that day William watched over Kelly like the protective older brother he was. When Richard Malone pulled her braids in the first grade, he gave the boy a talking to. When her teacher yelled at her in the third grade, he held her in his arms till she stopped crying and waited till everyone was asleep to put on her favorite movie.

Sometime, though William couldn't quite remember when, Kelly started climbing into his bed in the middle of the night. At first she would say it was because of monsters and bad dreams, but before either of them knew it, it was a nightly routine. Kelly would wait till everyone was asleep before sneaking across the hall to William's room and crawling into her big brother's bed. Sometimes they'd lay there and talk, Kelly curled up in his arms, other times they'd just lay in silence as William stroked her hair and showered in butterfly kisses.

When Frank married Helen, it all stopped. Kelly no longer had her own room and neither did William. Both of them were on constant edge, neither able to sleep having gotten so used to sleeping together. William missed holding her close just as much as she missed being held.

Dylan had caught them once, they'd escaped to the beach were William had cradled her in his lap as they looked out over the ocean. Of course, being unable to censor his mouth, Dylan made an incestual comment that scared both William and Kelly. Was Dylan right? Were they to close? Was their love for each other strictly platonic?

A part of William wondered if the reason he came up with the plan to split Frank and Helen up was because he wanted his own room again so he could hold Kelly as they slept. Really he didn't mind the North kids, they were unruly and out there, but they loved each other and they weren't bad kids. Kelly seemed to be getting along well with Helen, enjoying the feeling of a mom once again. William liked having another adult around so he didn't have to play a continuous parent to the little kids. He liked hanging out with Phoebe and listening to her play guitar while he studied. He liked playing football with Jimi and Dylan during the summer. He liked taking the twins, Ethan, and Aldo with Helen to the park. He liked his new family, but he loved his time with Kelly even more.

For his 17th birthday, Frank and Helen got him a silver Ford truck. It was the answer to everything. Friday nights, when everyone was asleep, William would sneak out of the house with Kelly in toe to do some activity that they picked out. Sometimes he took her to the beach, sometimes they went to the park. No matter what they did, the night always ended with Kelly falling asleep and William having to carry her (and her shoes which always ended up off her feet) to the car. It was the early hours of the morning when he'd sneak back in and put her to bed.

The night before he went off to college, he decided to take Kelly somewhere special, somewhere different. He told Frank and Helen that he was going to a friend's in Vermont who had a little sister that Kelly was good friends with so he was taking her along. It was a lie of course, one that his friend knew about and was willing to cover. He didn't tell Kelly where they were going, just that it was somewhere special.

It was nearly midnight when they arrived. The moon was full and the air was warm around them. William helped Kelly down from the passenger seat before covering her eyes with his hands.

"William?" she asked nervously.

"Trust me," he whispered, giving a gentle push to get her started. They walked for a few minutes before they stopped. When he removed his hands from her eyes she let out a gasp. She was standing in the middle of a clearing in the forest that someone had made into a beautiful garden. The garden was consumed with small fire flies, glowing in the moonlight.

"It's beautiful William," she whispered, turning in her brother's arms to face him.

"You probably don't remember this, but when mom got sick, while pregnant with Ethan, you were so upset. I brought you here, to get away from everything. This is where we found out that Ethan was born and mom had died."

"I remember," she whispered, staring into her brother's moist eyes. "You answered your cell phone while I played in the daisies. You turned to look at me and you were crying. That's when you told me what happened. You danced with me, because mom always said she'd teach me."

"Yeah, I did. Will you, Kelly Ann Beardsley dance with me?"

The next morning William and Kelly said their private goodbyes to each other. It was short but full of emotion and tears.

When William got into his car that afternoon, the outside world thought he was waving to his family, and he was, but the tears in his eyes were only for Kelly, because even though he loved all his brothers and sisters, Kelly had always had a special place in his heart.

* * *

A/n can be incest or just sibling love, didn't really write it with either in mind so it doesn't matter to me.


End file.
